The End
by bubblegum12899
Summary: He couldn't watch as she was married off to someone else. But was she ever truly his? He had kept so many secrets from their short time together. He didn't deserve her. But why can't he just leave without saying goodbye?


**So yeah. Hi.**

 **Been a long time. I uploaded this to documents and there are zero documents left on here. They've all timed-out. So it's been a while. This is just a little something I found when I was transferring documents over from my old computer to my new computer. Hope you guys enjoy.**

"Has anyone seen Juvia around? I'm getting worried." he looked up at his sister though the mirror in front of him.

His sister smiled, turning him to face her as she fixed his suit. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be on time, when she walks down the aisle dear Lyon you'll see. There." she dropped her hands onto Lyon's shoulders.

Lyon sighed, "Maybe, but she's been a little flippant these last few weeks. I haven't been able to stop her for a conversation for very long, and she was always disappearing from the palace. You're lucky Ultear, you don't have fiancé who disappears without warning."

Ultear laughed, "Stop fussing, she loves you, otherwise she wouldn't have courted you for the last three years. Besides, who could be better than a crown prince?"

"Isn't it about time for the ceremony?" He hadn't gotten a formal invite to the wedding, and he knew he couldn't crash it without being killed by the groom himself. So he stood on what they called The Lookout _,_ a place they had come to be alone, away from seeing eyes, but also for a beautiful view overlooking the entirety of the castle and village below. He had come out today, expecting to be alone as he watched the people rushing around below, preparing the party that was long expected, and the party that would end it all.

"I suppose it is, but I'm not ready just yet." She had obviously followed him up, or at least knew he wouldn't leave, that he would come to The Lookout one last time. She stepped out from behind the trees, her hands held elegantly before her as she approached him. He still didn't turn to her.

"You idiot Juvia. You made this choice, before we even met, what we had wasn't real, you love Lyon, you will marry Lyon, and I will leave." His voice showed no emotion, a lot of the time it didn't.

"Like you always do?" A small smile crept onto her face as she remembered one of the first things heever said to her…

 _"If you want to help these suffering people, praying to an imaginary god and whining in the street isn't going to help_." it was the first thing he had ever said to her. Her response wasn't anything better.

 _"You never answered my question last night, why did you come here?" she had asked himthe night after their meeting._

 _"And I said I'm here because I'm here, now if you want me to help don't pester me, this takes time, and I don't stay in the same place for very long."_

He was right though, normally he stayed in the same place for about two weeks at the most, but this time Juvia had kept him for up to four months. The first month he was helping her, and then he chose to stay by choice, only learning of her engagement just the week before, from her fiancé, Lyon.

"Yes, like I always do." He hadn't been this cold to her, since the first month of knowing each other.

"Don't be angry at me, I'm not the one who brought you here, or who forced you to stay."

"You're right, you didn't force me to stay, nor are you the one who brought me here. But you are the one last night who begged me to run away with you; you are the one who wanted to leave Lyon at the altar."

"And that offer still stands, I'll leave with you at the drop of a hat, just say the word and I'm yours." She snapped, still talking to her back.

"Calm down you idiot. You made a commitment, you made a promise. I am not going to be a home wrecker. Besides, I have other work that I have been putting off for far too long."

"Again with the secretiveness. What work? Why did you really come here in the first place?" She stepped closer but he held out his hand stopping her. "Don't do that; don't use your magic on me. Please." Her voice turned soft as she reached out to him, just a few inches out of reach.

"I'm staying until you go down there." He stopped, refocusing again, pushing his emotions down, "I'm staying until I see you get married, and then I'm leaving. Don't even try to follow me, I'll just send you back."

"This is ridiculous, why let Lyon scare you off?" still frozen he drops hers hand.

 _"What do you think you're doing here? Come to take Juvia out from under me? You want her family's fortune all for yourself don't you?" Lyon spat at him one day, just a week ago when he had left the laboratory Juvia worked in._

 _"Is that how you thank the one who saved your life? I am here simply to help her, your grace, you know that as well as everyone else in the castle. That is all." He kept walking, his calm monotone voice unbothered by the accusation._

 _"We're getting married next week!" Lyon called after him, causing him to stop mid step. Something inside him snapped._

That was the end; he stopped returning to Juvia for the next week. He began to feel worried about her, and then came after her each night for the last three nights, not taking anything from her until last night.

"Alright, you want to know why I never stay in the same place more than a little while and why I was here so badly?" He snapped finally showing some form of emotion as he spun around to see Juvia, adorned in her elegant white gown, with her hair all pulled up in an elaborate style rather than flowing loose like always.

She nodded gently, "Fine then, it's because I'm wanted. People who know the truth about me want me dead, more than Lyon would if I took you with me right now. I came here looking for answers, I want my life back. I… I wanted to be human again."

Juvia was speechless. She stepped forward, closing the last few inches this time not restricted by his magic. "H-human?" She whispered reaching up to touch his cheek, he felt so warm, his skin was so soft, how could he not be human? "You're… not human? How? You seem so real?"

He smiled softly, "That is my curse, to live a thousand lifetimes, never aging, never dying, almost invincible to all human attacks. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't care what you are, I'm yours, and you're mine, which is all that matters."

"But you're not mine, you're Lyon's, you have to say your vows to him very soon. He is what you deserve, and I have to be off, this place has no more use to me anymore." He stepped back looking down at his feet.

The last thing Juvia saw of him was a tear falling to the ground, and that was it, she was in her room, "Juvia! Open up, it's time to go out. Are you alright? Is everything okay?" it was one of her brides maids. Juvia sighed and opened the door with a fake smile on hers face.

"I'm fine, let's go, hey what's with that face? I'm getting married!"

Then, an hour later Juvia was married, Lyon was her husband. Later at the reception she would look at the ring on her left finger, like a brand which Lyon had put upon her, and she had accepted willingly.

He looked out as the stars mingling with the firelight glow of the party below; that was it, that was the end. "Juvia." He whispered before disappearing into the night.

"Gray." Juvia whispered clenching her fist, sucking back any tears as her new husband pulled her up to dance.

 **Ps. If anyone has any questions about my other stories and their updates please PM me.**


End file.
